yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
September 2006 Lists (WC07-VG)
This is the September 2006 List available for Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007, used as the Default List when you first start the game. Forbidden 「禁止カード」 Monster Cards Effect Monsters * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「カオス・ソルジャー　－開闢の使者－」 * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End 「混沌帝龍　－終焉の使者－」 * Chaos Sorcerer 「カオス・ソーサラー」 * Cyber Jar 「サイバーポッド」 * Fiber Jar 「ファイバーポッド」 * Magical Scientist 「魔導サイエンティスト」 * Makyura the Destructor 「処刑人－マキュラ」 * Sinister Serpent 「キラー・スネーク」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「同族感染ウィルス」 * Tsukuyomi 「月読命」 * Witch of the Black Forest 「黒き森のウィッチ」 * Yata-Garasu 「八汰烏」 Fusion Monsters * Thousand-Eyes Restrict 「サウザンド・アイズ・サクリファイス」 Egyptian God Cards * Slifer the Sky Dragon 「オシリスの天空竜てんくうりゅう」 Spell Cards * Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「蝶の短剣－エルマ」 * Cathedral of Nobles 「王家の神殿」 * Change of Heart 「心変わり」 * Dark Hole 「ブラック・ホール」 * Delinquent Duo 「いたずら好きな双子悪魔」 * Harpie's Feather Duster 「ハーピィの羽根帚」 * Mirage of Nightmare 「悪夢の蜃気楼」 * Monster Reborn 「死者蘇生」 * Painful Choice 「苦渋の選択」 * Pot of Greed 「強欲な壺」 * Raigeki 「サンダー・ボルト」 * Snatch Steal 「強奪」 * The Forceful Sentry 「強引な番兵」 Trap Cards * Exchange of the Spirit 「現世と冥界の逆転」 * Imperial Order 「王宮の勅命」 * Last Turn 「ラストバトル！」 * Sixth Sense 「第六感」 * Time Seal 「刻の封印」 Limited 「制限カード」 Monster Cards Normal Monsters * Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左足」 * Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左腕」 * Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右足」 * Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右腕」 Effect Monsters * Breaker the Magical Warrior 「魔導戦士　ブレイカー」 * D.D. Assailant 「Ｄ．Ｄ．アサイラント」 * D.D. Warrior Lady 「異次元の女戦士」 * Dandylion 「ダンディライオン」 * Dark Magician of Chaos 「混沌の黒魔術師」 * Exodia the Forbidden One 「封印されしエクゾディア」 * Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest 「森の番人グリーン・バブーン」 * Injection Fairy Lily 「お注射天使リリー」 * Jinzo 「人じん造ぞう人にん間げん－サイコ・ショッカー」 * Magician of Faith 「聖なる魔術師セイント・マジシャン」 * Marshmallon 「マシュマロン」 * Mask of Darkness 「闇の仮面」 * Morphing Jar 「メタモルポット」 * Night Assailant 「深淵の暗殺者」 * Protector of the Sanctuary 「神殿を守る者」 * Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys 「ネフティスの鳳凰神」 * Sangan 「クリッター」 * Spirit Reaper 「魂を削る死霊」 * Treeborn Frog 「黄泉ガエル」 * Twin-Headed Behemoth 「ドル・ドラ」 * Victory Dragon 「ヴィクトリー・ドラゴン」 Spell Cards * Book of Moon 「月の書」 * Card Destruction 「手札抹殺」 * Confiscation 「押収」 * Future Fusion 「未来融合－フューチャー・フュージョン」 * Graceful Charity 「天使の施し」 * Heavy Storm 「大嵐」 * Last Will 「遺言状」 * Level Limit - Area B 「レベル制限Ｂ地区」 * Limiter Removal 「リミッター解除」 * Mage Power 「魔導師の力」 * Magical Stone Excavation 「魔法石の採掘」 * Metamorphosis 「突然変異」 * Mystical Space Typhoon 「サイクロン」 * Nobleman of Crossout 「抹殺の使徒」 * Pot of Avarice 「貪欲どんよくな壺つぼ」 * Premature Burial 「早すぎた埋葬」 * Scapegoat 「スケープ・ゴート」 * Swords of Revealing Light 「光の護封剣」 * United We Stand 「団結の力」 Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted 「リビングデッドの呼び声」 * Ceasefire 「停戦協定」 * Crush Card Virus 「死のデッキ破壊ウイルス」 * Gravity Bind 「グラヴィティ・バインド－超重力の網－」 * Magic Cylinder 「魔法の筒」 * Mirror Force 「聖なるバリア‐ミラーフォース」 * Ring of Destruction 「破壊輪」 * Torrential Tribute 「激流葬」 * Ultimate Offering 「血の代償」 Semi-Limited 「準制限カード」 Monster Cards Effect Monsters * Apprentice Magician 「見習い魔術師」 * Exiled Force 「ならず者傭兵部隊」 * Manticore of Darkness 「暗黒のマンティコア」 Spell Cards * Creature Swap 「強制転移きょうせいてんい」 * Giant Trunade 「ハリケーン」 * Reinforcement of the Army 「増援」 * Upstart Goblin 「成金ゴブリン」 Trap Cards * Deck Devastation Virus 「魔のデッキ破壊ウイルス」 * Good Goblin Housekeeping 「ゴブリンのやりくり上手」 * Reckless Greed 「無謀な欲張り」 * Wall of Revealing Light 「光の護封壁」